bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
One-Shoot DeErDaNcErOwY : Beka, albo die poor.
12 marzec, rok 2015. Dzień następny, po dniu poprzednim. Pogoda zadowalająca(to nic, że na połódniu Polandii zaśnieżyło). Tak się złożyło, że był to czas "luźny", bo rekolekcje, które jak się okazało, można banalnie "strollować", by nie powiedzieć "zrobić w konia". Dzień wczorajszy, jak i dzisiejszy minął pozytywnie, bo nie było słuchania smętów od 8:15 do 10:30, tylko się wykorzystało fakt, że są zawody. Wczoraj było najlepiej, bo akurat dziewczyny miały plejsy w siatkówę, nie było na co narzekać. Dzisiejszy dawał do życzenia, bo dziś także odbywały się zawody, ale w piłce nożnej jakiś tam baranów z gimby(na całe szczęście trybuny ratowały xd). Po powrocie do domu, gdzieś około 14:30, Adrian zarzucił sobie postanowienie, że czas odespać, bo mimo rekolekcji, to wstawanie i tak na 6:00, więc omega-ból muskó + to coś odpowiedzialne za trzymanie nerwów na wodzy przestawało działać. Po ułożeniu się w łóżku, pod przykryciadłem, po niespełna 20 minutach padły słowa "Adriaaaaan! Na podwórek porządki robić! - W wyniku czego powstały 2 pytania: "Zabić, czy zabić?". Jednak padło na to, że trupów nie było. Później jednak się okazało, że ten dzień będzie dziwniejszy i dłuższy, niż by się można kiedykolwiek spodziewa... - Spadam do sklepu - Pomyślałem, wykradając się w taki sposób, by nie ruszyły za mną małe sępy i pies, który na wolności jest czasem uciążliwy. - Ale co by tutaj.... - Dylemat polegał na wyborze pomiędzy Laysami, a jakimś tam pićkiem, jednak zważając na 3 godzinną robotę, wygrało pićko, a dokładniej "odrdzewiacz". Normalnie dylemat nie miałby miejca, ale w kieszeni znajdowało się 5zł, tylko. - 2,80 - Powiedziała babka od kasy, i tyle dostała, możliwe też, że zrobiło jej się przyjemnie przy odbiorze hajsów., nie wnikajmy. - Aa nie idę z tym do domu, bo jeszcze będą żulić, a po co szklanki marnować - Powiedziałem, po czym przystanąłem po prawej stronie budynku straży pożarnej, który nie miał się na bogato, ale też tragedii nie było. Ale co to? Przy nabieraniu łyka (First Blood!) wszystko przed oczyma zaczęło wirować z prędkością dzika biegnącego w czasie burzy, w wyniku czego padło się na glebe, tracąc przy tym przytomność i marnując wydane 2,80 ;c. - WyTyFywowe SyDyWy... - Powiedziałem powoli przebudzając się. - Co do...? - Powiedziałem rozglądając się dookoła własnej osi. A więc... Wszystko wokół było pokryte, albo też składało się z wszelkiego rodzaju potraw o dość nienaturalnej wielkości (Połowa wzrosu godzilli, a w innych przypadkach 2x długość łodzi podwodnej) - Dali mi po terminie i kopsłem w kalendarza? - Pomyślałem i zacząłem zwiedzać z nadzieją, że na cokolwiek, albo kogolwiek pożytecznego trafię. Niebo było zielone, ale spokojnie dla tych, którzy zieleni nie lubią, niebo i tak zmieniało kolor co 5 minut. - Nie - Powiedział nieznany głos, lecz dość szybko spostrzegłem na niebie to słońco-dzieciaka z teletubisiów. - Gorzej być nie może... - Pomyślałem - Co ja tu robie w tej speluniarni?! - Yyy... Jesteś, pieluchomajtku. Robili cię w fabryce od Activ Baby! - Odpowiedziało mi słońce. - I... To wszystko? Żadnych mądrości, ani zawiło-tajemniczych przesłań? - Zapytałem, co zaskutkowało tym, że słońce nie dość że się zawiesiło, to z naturalnego koloru zmieniło się na to, co zazwyczaj nazywamy "blue-screenem". - Pięknie, jeszcze nocy mi teraz brakowało... Powiedzcie mi jeszcze, że otrzymałem nieśmiertelność, to będę spełniony - Powiedziałem sarkastycznie. Nie pozostało nic innego, jak oderwać kawałek przerośniętej nóżki od kurczaka i zamoczyć ją w rzece z sosu chili, co sprawiło że była z tego całkiem niezła pochodnia. - O @$!%#%@#@ - Pomyślałem, gdy po casie spostrzegłem się, że z kurczako-pochodni zaczął spływać wosk. - He? Ktoś tu jednak jest! - Pomyślałem uradowany na widok jarającego się ogniska, bez namysłu rozpoczał się bieg, jednak po minucie stwierdziłem, że ktokolwiek to jest, to i tak nie ucieknie, dlatego tępo diametralnie spadło. Jednak w połowie drogi.... - HAAAAAAALT! - Powiedziałem do siebie, i skoczyło się załatwić sprawę w prewizorycznych krzakach. Po 2 minutach ruszyło się dalej i było co raz bliżej. Po zbliżeniu się na odpowiednią odległość dało się spostrzec sylwetką wskazującą na dziewczynę, co sprawiło że zrobiłem 2 kroki w tył i mnie lekko "zmroziło", ale udało się przełamać stracha i podejść bliżej. - Hej, to znaczy... Cześć - Powiedziałem po dość niezgrabnym podejściu, bo się potknęło o kamień (stwardniały pieróg). - Hej - Odpowiedziała uśmiechając się przy tym, co natychmiastowo nakazało mi zabufforować. - Żyjesz? - Zapytała widząc mnie z zawiechą i blue-screenami w oczach. - A tak, tak... Sorka, ale wydajesz się kogoś przypominać - Odpowiedziałem potrząsając 3 razy głową na przebudzenie. - Ok, ok - Powiedziała i zapadła cisza. - Jak tu trafiłeś? - Zapytała mnie po czasie. - Aa, pomyśleć, że w sklepie dali mi jakieś dziwne picie po terminowe - Odpowiedziałem z niezadowoleniem. - A Ty? Jak tu trafiłaś? - Spytałem. - Szczyt chamstwa... Otworzyłam lodówkę, a obudziłam się tu - Odpowiedziała z żalem w głosie. - Ooooj, to współczucia... Tobie też się zrobił taki dziwny kręciołek przed patrzyskami i padłaś jak kłoda? - Nie wiem, nie chce mi się przypominać... I jeszcze jedno... - Co? - Zapytałem. - Skąd wiesz jak upadłeś? - Aaa, to.. Nie no, zawsze o takiej glebie się marzyło, ale trudno się było do niej zmusić, albo lądowało się bokiem, lub na tylca, więc mam nadzieje, że tak właśnie wylądowałem. - Oooo, rozumiem o co chodzi - Odpowiedziała będąc trochę zdziwiona odpowiedzią jakiej się doczekała. - A ty masz jakieś oczekiwania co do swojej gleby? - Spytałem. - Eee... Mam tylko nadzieje, że bez większych szkód - Odpowiedziała. - No, to też będe miał taką nadzieje - a tak swoją drogą... Będziesz próbować się stąd wydostać? - Raczej tak, a co? - Spytała. - A bo wiesz... Tak samemu w tym psycho-landzie, to strach - Odpowiedziałem. - No w sumie... Trudno zaprzeczyć - Powiedziała. - Czyli, że zostajesz? - Naaawet mnie nie zauważysz - Odpowiedziałem z typową nad głową aureolą. - Czas pokaże - Powiedziała pod nosem, a moje osadzanie się po drugiej stronie, odległości prawie kilometra skomentowała uśmiechem. - Nie musisz tak daleko - Powiedziała po chwili - Nie? - Powiedziałem - Ale wiesz... Leń mnie dopaadł, póki co - Odpowiedziałem i pozostałem "na glebie". - Ok - Odpowiedziała. - A i gdybym chrapał, to rzuć we mnie czymkolwiek - Spoko, zapamiętam - Powiedziała i niedługo potem zasnąłem, snem godnym niedźwiedzia. @#@#@ PART 2 @#@#@ Dzień 2 zaczyna się dość normalnie... - Dobry! - Powiedziała dziewczyna zaraz po przebudzeniu, ale... Odzewu z nikąd. - A no tak... - Pomyślała na widok "rozwalonego" mnie z ryjcem w piasku. Po chwili stwierdziła jednak, że takie siedzenie jej nie na ręke i postanowiła, że się przejdzie. No a po 20 minutach od jej odejścia... - Dobryyyyyy! - Powiedziałem powoli podnosząc się. - A ją gdzie wywiało? Chyba, że aż tak mnie struto...? Po 10 minutach rozkminy zaczęły się poszukiwania, nie byłoby problemu, ale poszedło się w nie tę stronę, co trzeba... - No, lepiej będę wracać - Pomyślała dziewczyna i tak też zrobiła. - Ciekawe, czy nadal śpi... - Pomyślała i przyśpieszyła tempa. A tymczasem... - Coś mi się wydaje, że lepiej byłoby zostać... - Pomyślałem stojąc w miejscu dość oddalonym od poprzendniego pobytu. - @#%$#%!@ walony bul muskó, zara overheat mi stuknie... - Stwierdziłem i wyłączyłem myślenie, mając przed sobą prostą drogę. - Lol, a tego gdzie pogrzało? - Pomyślała, będąc już na miejscu. - Czekać, czy szukać...? - Rozmyślała siedząc na skalniaku (skamieniały gołąbek ) - Z początku padło na czekanie, ale nadmiar nudów wolał nakłonić na szukanie. A tymczasem U mnie... - WAT - Powiedziałem na widok dość dziwnie wyglądajacego czegoś. - Ej! Ty! - Zawołało coś na kształt... - Czego, ty spierniczały leśny dzbanie? - Spytałem. - Te, synek. Grzecznie, bo jak cię pier.olne pacne, to 100% twojego organizmu będzie z ciasta od pierników! - Ojciec? - Spytałem niepewnie. - Nie kurde, ksiądz - Odpowiedział sarkazmem. - A. to nara - Stwierdziłem i ruszyłem dalej. - Stara pierdoła - Dodałem, będąc nieco dalej. - Ej! Ty! - Powiedział znów jakiś głos. - Co jest #@%$, listowy? - Pomyślałem i odwróciłem się w kierunku tego czegoś. A oczom ukazał mi się typowy Stick-Man z łbem od Durczoka. - Czego chcesz dziadku mrozie? - Rurku... Czy ty się wgl. poczuwasz w to co ty robisz?! - Zapytał z takim dramatyzmem, że aż sie chce ryczeć. - Yyyyyy.... Aktualnie rozchodzi się o wydostanie z tego zadoopia, więc tak - I nie, nie widzą tego 4 mln. ludzi przed TV. - NIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! - Krzyknął po czym eksplodował... Niczym. - Ok, dobra- Powiedziałem, i wróciłem na prawidłowy kurs. - OoooooooO - Stwierdziłem na widok osoby znajomej na pierdyliard miliardów procent. - Gdzieś ty był?! - Zapytała nie ukrywając wkurzenia. - Eee... Obudź się sama, z świadomością, że dnia poprzedniego się nie było samemu, to wtedy pogadamy. - Ok, zakumałam - Odpowiedziała. - A tak, przy okazji, bo wcześniej jakoś nie wyszło - Ania jestem. - Oo, czyli dobrze myślałem - Adrian żym jest - Odpowiedziałem i zaczęło się obustronne bufforowanie. - To ty?! - Zapytała Ania. - A Ty to Ty?! - Zapytałem. - Jak mogłeś mnie nie poznać?! - A ty mnie?! - Czekaj, no... To chyba przez to że coś inaczej wyglądasz... - Stwierdziliśmy w tym samym momencie, w następstwie czego padła minuta ciszy, a potem motzna bekawa. - Tak btw. Widziałem takiego jednego zjara, co może wiedzieć coś o tym miejscu - Tak? A gdzie ten ktoś, albo coś jest? - Spytała. - Yyyy... Trzeba iść tędy, skąd wracałem, czyli tam prosto - No to idziem - Powiedziała i tak też się stało. Drogę całą do miejsca docelowego przeszło się w milczeniu, nie pytać czemu, bo sam nwm... - To tutaj? - Spytała po tym jak się zatrzymałem. - No, mniej więcej... Ale jego coś nie ma... - Pewnie za mocno go zdissowałem - Dodałem łapiąc się za głowę. - I co teraz? Wracamy? - Nie, jeszcze nie - Odpowiedziałem z ostatecznym poziomem stanowczości i B), ale bez okularków. - To co? - Spytała, lecz odpowiedź otrzymała szeptem. I tak zaczęło się nawowyłanie... "KSIĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄDZ!", "JAK WYJDZIESZ, TO RZUCE STÓWE DO KOSZYKA!", "DALEJ,BO WYWALĄ CIĘ Z KSIĘDZOSTWA NA DWORZEC!" - Kurde, twardy jest.... Każdy inny by uległ po 5 minutach - Stwierdziłem zdychając na ból gardła po 30 minutowym darciu mordencji. - A może to jednak nie był ksiądz? - Powiedziała równie zmęczona Ania. - Z tego co mówił, to był... - Powiedziałem starając sobie przypomnieć całą sytuację - Ale dość dziwnie to mówił. - W jakim sensie? - A no bo najpierw do mnie powiedział "synek", Trynkol walony - Odpowiedziałem. - A jak się spytałem "Ojciec?", to ten #%@!$ przerywnik się pochwalił, że jest księdzem. - Mehh... - Pomyślała waląc facepalma, przy użyciu obu rąk (Level UP!) - Nie umiesz rozpoznawać sarkazmu, co nie? - No, niezbyt. Musiałby być Thanvem, jednak na nasze szczęście... - Tutaj jestem, wy wylęgarnie rdzy! - Odpowiedział spierniczały bohater, - Czemu kłamałeś że jesteś księdzem?! - Krzyknąłem i rzuciłem się na niego (Tak, w tym momencie jest taka koopa dymu, co występuje, gdzie są fighty na zasadzie random-hit) - DOŚĆ! - Zawołała Ania - Chcesz go połamać jeszcze bardziej? Wystarczy że go przedzieliłeś go na 4. - Dobra, odpowiem wam na wszystko, jeśli będę w stanie... - Powiedział zrezygnowany pierniko-mutant. - Zapewne waszym celem jest się stąd wydostać? - No, tak z lekka - Odpowiedziało się w tym samym momencie. - To nie będzie takie proste... - Zaczął. - Daruj sobie te przeciąganie - Wtrąciłem. - Dobra - Stwierdził z fochem. - Na waszej drodze napotkacie miejsce, gdzie nie trudno o schize. Następnie czeka was wyzwanie polegające na wypiciu 2L żółtej oranżady VOLCANO na 1 raz. - O #$@%$... - Pomyślałem doznając przy tym drgawki. - I na końcu... - Pojedynek na Dissy - To wszystko, po pokonaniu ostatniego strażnika droga do portalu jest czysta. - Ok, dzięki - Powiedziała Ania. - I TY! Synek! - Dodał nim odeszliśmy. - Co? - Spytałem. - Ja jestem Twoim... - Nie zdążył dopowiedzieć, bo został spopielony. - To nawet lepiej - Stwierdziłem mając ^=^ w trakcie likwidacji. - Teraz możemy iść - Dodałem mając mega poprawiony humor. - Serio? Aż tak? - Spytała zdziwiona. - Nom, a to jeszcze był "Poziom 0" - Aha, ok - Stwierdziła i ruszyliśmy do pierwszego punktu docelowego. - Myślisz, że damy radę - Zapytała po chwili. - A co mamy nie dać? Jedynym problemem będzie to Volcano, ale połowe się gdzieś po kryjomu wyleje - Odpowiedziałem. - A ten od dissów? - Zjade go jak psa - Odpowiedziałem z głosem czystego, niezmąconego kawalera. - No, to tak. Nie mamy się czego bać - Przyznała z uśmiechem. - I wiesz co dziwne? - Co? - Spytała. - Odkąd tu jestem, ani razu nie odczułem głodu, spragnienia, ani potrzeby siedzenia w necie - Odpowiedziałem nie wierząc w to wszystko. - Lolz, ja też - Odpowiedziała klepiąc się po brzuchu. - Kurde... Ten paralita nie powiedział jak tam trafić - Powiedziałem siadając na kamyku, który oczywiście nie był normalnym kamykiem. - A co było pierwsze? To od schiz? - Taak - Odpowiedziałem. - Yyy... Spójrz w górę - Aaa... No to idziem - Powiedziałem i ruszyło się ku górze. Doczłapanie się na miejsce trwało może z 20 minut, nie mniej, nie więcej... - To tu niby ta schiza? Pfy! - Stwierdziłem. - A może schizą ma być fakt, że pędziliśmy pod górę, by teraz schodzić na dół po schodach? - Możliwe - Stwierdziłem widząc, że wchodzimy jakieś pomieszcznie z pochodniami(normalnymi) na ścianach. - Lepiej jedną wezmę - Pomyślałem, i tak zrobiłem. - Co tak łatwo? Wyjście już widać - Powiedziałem załamany po 10 minutach. - Faktycznie, też spodziewałam się czegoś mocniejszego <-- Tutaj wyjaśnienie = Dla normalnych ludzi, zapyziałych kujonów to miejsce jes na tyle niebezpieczne, że nie byli by w stanie wyjść, doznając fazy na wzór goluma + głos przemutowany na Alvina. Ale naszej dwójce bohaterów tutejszy poziom nie dorównywał do pięt ^= ^ - Teraz najgorsze - Powiedziałem, podnosząc wzrok na butelkę od Volcano, wielką na około 5 metrów. - Dobrze, że to tylko 2 litry - Stwierdziła Ania. - Dla mnie szklanka tych wypocin to tortura - Odpowiedziałem zrezygnowany. - Damy radę - Powiedziała na pociesznie i rozmowa ucichła aż do momentu, gdy się stanęło przed wielką butelką. - Lel, z daleka to się wydawało jak by g,wno jechało po bandzie, a jednak jest gorzej - Pomyślałem patrząc na to, jak wielkie to jest. Nagle zza butelki wyłoniła się postać, ubrana typowo na jakiegoś maga, z 2 metrami wzrostu - Yo - Powiedział Mag(ister) - Dobry - Odpowiedziało się również w tym samym momencie. - Zgaduje, że chcecie sprostać wyzwaniu polegającym na piciu tego czegoś? - Powiedział zdziwiony Mag. - No, innego wyjścia nie mamy - Odpowiedziałem głosem na zbitego psa. - Hyhy... - Zaśmiał się Mag. - Troche współczucia byś okazał... - Zwróciła mu uwagę Ania. - Nie, nie o to chodzi... - Szybko usprawiedliwił się. - Jest też inna opcja, byście przeszli dalej. - Tak? Jaka? - Spytała Ania. - A no bo wiecie... Ten tam król dissów ostatnio wbił na teren i przerobił mnie na dywan. - Aha, czyli puścisz nas pod warunkiem, że na 100% go zniszczymy? - Spytałem. - Tak - Odpowiedział. - A to spokoooo! - Stwierdziłem i ruszyliśmy dalej. - Ale... - Jeśli się okaże, że to on was przerobi swoimi pojazdami na parking, to utkniecie tu na zawsze. - Aha, czyli taki "kontrakt"? - Spytałem. - No... - Odpowiedział. - Spoko, luz. Nara - Skwitowałem, by nie marnować cennego czasu. - No, to jeszcze tylko tamten czopik i koniec - Powiedziała uradowana. - Taaaaaag. Z nim raczej nie pójdzie tak izi, jak dotychczas... - Stwierdziłem. - Czemu tak myślisz? - Spytała. - Bo to by było bez sensapilu - Odpowiedziałem. - No tak... - Przyznała i ponownie nastała cisza. Do tamtego Miszcza szło się z 15 minut... - Dobra, gdzie jesteś, bo sie spóźnie na dobranockę! - Zawołałem. - Za sałatą - Odpowiedział "ladując" z chmur na podłoże. - Cię robiono - Stwierdziłem na widok tego gostka, zgadując, że ciski zaczęły się bez zapowiedzi. - Nie prawda, bo na trampolinie - Wtrącił Miszczunio. - A no tak, to wyjaśnia twoją krzywiznę ryjną - Odpowiedziałem - Ty niby lepszy? - Spytał wycieńczony. - Wiesz... Różnica między Tobą a Mną polega na tym, że jak ja w nie spojrze, to pęka. A gdy ty spojrzysz w jedno... Pękają wszystkie - Tak oto zapodałem ultimate-ciosa. - Dobra, dobra, zluzuj... - Powiedział Miszcz z łzami w oczach, - Uciekajcie, potwory! - Dodał wskazując na portal. - Spoko, o to się nie martw - Powiedziała Ania i podbiegliśmy do teleporta. - To... Mówimy o tym komuś, czy nie? - Spytała przed wejściem. - Można by, ale... Kto by w to uwierzył - Odpowiedziałem, po czym było trochu śmiechu. - To.. Na razie - Powiedziała i wskoczyła do portalu, by pojawić się przy lodówce. - No to Jaaaaa - Pomyślałem i skoczyłem w taki sposób, że niby lecący saiyanin. Tak więc wszystko skończyło się dobrze i szczęśliwie. W rzeczywistości w realnym świecie nie minęła nawet sekudna, gdy tam prawie 2 dni... Mind-Fucki everywhere, ale ważne, że happy end. Koniec chłamu ^=^ '' '' '' '' Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr